AmiMako: When Lighting Meets Water
by DavisJes
Summary: Ami and Makoto stories


Makoto saw Ami sitting among the stacks of books in the campus library. "Hey Ames," Makoto said sitting beside her. "What ya doing?"

"Trying to get the books together that my students will need for the project I am going to give them," Ami told Makoto pushing her sliding glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"It is still amazing," Makoto replied, "You have to be the youngest professor in the history of this campus maybe even the world," with emphasis on world causing the blue haired girl to smile.

"I am not that young Mako-chan," Ami told her. "I am only 23."

"Yeah but most of us do not graduate until we are 22 or 23," Makoto paused, "In Usagi's and Minako's maybe 25."

"Don't," Ami said as Makoto leaned to kiss her.

"No one is around," Makoto whispered.

"You know teachers can't date students," Ami whispered back.

"We were dating all through college and even back in high school," Makoto protested.

"Please Mako-chan I really like my job," Ami said.

"Sorry Ames it will take a while to get used to this," Makoto apologized. "What is the project you are giving them?"

Ami's eyes lit up. "They have two choices. The student could either research the history and use of Pi or the many different combinations within Pascal's Triangle."

"Don't you think that is a bit much for a first project?" asked Makoto.

"This is a history of mathematics class," Ami reminded her.

"How many students this time," Makoto asked. As Ami looked at the sheet her eyes went wide. "What?"

"Usagi," Ami whispered.

"There has to be a mistake," Makoto laughed. "There is no way Usagi would willingly take a math class."

"Actually," Rei said walking up behind the two. "Usagi had been taking hard classes ever since second semester of freshman year. At least we finally graduate this year." Rei smiled before she left, "Usagi is not as dumb as she lets on. Ask her about her major sometime."

"Rei must be a good influence on Usagi," Makoto told Ami. "Wonder what kind of effect Setsuna has had on Minako. Come to think of it Usagi and Minako do not goof off as much as they did high school and nowhere near as much as they did in middle school."

Ami smiled, "I noticed a change in them, especially Usagi once we entered high school."

Makoto entered Ami's office grinning. "Professor Mizuno I have a question."

"Yes," she said not taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

Makoto walked up to her desk. When she leaned over the desk she gave Ami a nice shot of her cleavage. "Do I make you wet," Makoto whispered in the blue haired girls ear.

Ami turned about five different shades of red, "Makoto not here."

Moving closer to her Makoto could not help but grin. She loved making her girlfriend blush because she was so damn cute. With her face inches from Ami's she whispered, "Come on just a kiss. The possibility is part of the excitement." Then Makoto looked at the door before looking back at Ami, "I locked the door," as she ran a hand up Ami's leg and under her shirt.

"Makoto," Ami moaned slightly before regaining herself. "No," she said pulling away, "I will be home in a little while."

"I will be waiting," Makoto purred.

"She graduates in May," Ami told herself as Makoto walked out the door. "Then everything will be okay." Ami sighed. "May will not be here soon enough," she thought.

"And tonight will not be here soon enough either," a voice in her mind told her.

Shaking her head Ami turned back to her computer. "I can't think about that right now." She thought. "Okay," Ami said out loud to herself, "Back to posting grades and then get the test and handouts ready for tomorrow," as she dove into her work.

Ami dove into her work a little too much and by the time she got home Makoto was already in bed asleep. Ami looked in the fridge and found the plate Makoto had left her. After a quick meal Ami went into their bedroom, stripped out of her work clothes, threw on an old shirt of Makoto's and crawled in bed beside her lover. "Sorry I was late Mako-chan," she whispered kissing Makoto's cheek. Makoto smiled and snuggled closer to Ami as they both drifted off to sleep.

"How did Minako talk us into going to a club with a karaoke machine?" Makoto sighed.

"We have been to a karaoke bar before and to The Locket before," Ami reminded her.

"Yeah but this is not the karaoke bar we would go to in middle school nor do I have to sing when we got to The Locket," grumbled Makoto.

"It is not just you," Ami replied, "Minako signed up all up for amateur night."

"Everybody?" asked Makoto.

"Everybody," replied Ami.

Makoto smiled thinking of what Usagi would do. "This should be an interesting night after all," Makoto said putting her arm around Ami's shoulder as they walked up to their friends who were waiting for them outside the club.

The girls were sitting at their usual table in the club on the second floor which gave them a perfect view of the stage. Right now the girls were laughing so hard they were almost in tears. They had caught Asanuma signing "I'm Too Sexy," by Right Said Fred as they were walking into the club. He was failing to convince Bones, the bouncer, to let him, Motoki, and Mamoru into the club.

"That was too funny," Minako laughed.

"I know," Usagi said, "Even after him and Unazuki got married he still acts so gay."

"Did you see Motoki's face?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah it was priceless," replied Haruka. "I thought Bones was going to punch Asanuma."

"Your turn," Minako nudged Makoto after the girl singing walked off the stage.

"I really wish you would have let me pick my own song Minako-chan," Makoto told her.

"Don't worry you know it," Minako said.

As Ami watched Makoto leave she said, "Anyone feel like I should be worried?"

"If I know my girl you should just be glad you have already sang tonight," Setsuna told the blue haired girl.

Ami began to worry about what song Minako had chosen for Makoto to sing. She knew to worry when Minako got that look in her eye and especially when she heard Minako tell Makoto that she had the perfect song for her to sing to Ami. All the others had sung song to their lovers.

Usagi thought about Mamoru and his group. Mamoru's closest friends had even tried to court Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami before they realized they girls were taken. "Minako," Usagi had said, "probably would have dated Kunzite if she and Setsuna were not already together. She does have a thing for white haired guys."

As the music began to play Makoto had one thought. "I am going to kill the blonde goddess of love." Looking up at where their table was she could only see the stage light blinding her.

As the music began to play Ami saw a quick expression that only people who knew Makoto would understand. "Not if I do not strangle her first," the normally calm Ami thought glancing at a beaming Goddess of Love.

Hot For Teacher

"Oh wow, man!"  
>"Wait a second man. Whaddaya think the teacher's gonna look like this year?"<br>"My butt, man!"

T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see?  
>Don't wanna be no uptown fool.<br>Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well,  
>teacher needs to see me after school.<p>

CHORUS:  
>I think of all the education that I missed.<br>But then my homework was never quite like this.

Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,  
>I'm hot for teacher.<br>I got it bad, so bad,  
>I'm hot for teacher.<p>

"Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back !"  
>"I brought my pencil"<br>"Gimme something to write on, man"

I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold.  
>I know about this school.<br>Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold?  
>How did you know that golden rule?<p>

CHORUS

"Oh man, I think the clock is slow"  
>"I don't feel tardy"<br>"Class dismissed"

Haruka and Setsuna just shook their head while Usagi and ChibiUsa began to laugh uncontrollably. "Minako why did you do that to Makoto and Ami?" asked Rei and Hotaru.

Michiru put her hand on Ami's shoulder. "It will be okay. I am sure not one will know Makoto is talking about you."

As Makoto got near the end of the song Minako slumped down in her chair. "They don't know what I put at the end of the song. Maybe I went too far?" Feeling Setsuna's arm around her Minako beamed. "Nah just being the goddess of love takes work. They will thank me later."

Makoto was so into singing the song she did not even think about the last words on the screen until she sang then out loud. "Mizuno Ami will you marry me?" After the words came out of her mouth Makoto stared at the screen and then up where their table was. Turning red she quickly composed herself and ran off stage.

"Oh Kami! Did Makoto just propose?" squealed Usagi. "Ami-chan congratulations," as she tried to hug a mortified Ami from across the table.

Ami remained speechless as she just stared at Minako from across the table. Finally Makoto came back to the table. "Umm Ami-chan," Makoto began getting on one knee on the floor as she took Ami's hand in hers. "That is not how planned it," she glanced at Minako before looking back at Ami, "but I meant it. Will you be my wife?"

Ami could only smiled and nod. As Makoto pulled her out of her chair and swung her around in a hug Ami whispered yes. Makoto put Ami down and drew her into a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Ami laughed with tears of joy. "Yes Kino Makoto I would love to become your wife."

Makoto grinned widely at their friends. "Ami and I will see you later," as she waited for Ami to get her things.

As the girls watched the couple leave Haruka said, "Well we know what they are going to go do." Michiru whacked her on the back of her head as Setsuna shook her head. Minako, Hotaru, and ChibiUsa giggled liked school girls.

"Do what?" Usagi asked.

Rei sighed and kissed her girlfriend. "Sometimes you are so blond Odango."

"You are so mean Rei-chan," Usagi pouted.

When Makoto and Ami got back to their place Makoto led her to the couch. "Sit here and I will be right back," Makoto told her disappearing into their bedroom. Coming back Makoto was holding a small blue box. "I wanted to cook you a nice dinner and do thing very differently than things happened," Makoto told her getting down on one knee. "This is for you if you will have it," Makoto said opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue and green stone set beside each other.

"It is beautiful," Ami said. "Will you?" she asked holding out her shaking hand.

Seeing the look on Ami's face was a mix of joy and sadness Makoto kissed her. "Don't worry everything will be okay. You will not lose your job at the college."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ami.

"Don't talk," Makoto told her with a kiss, "just feel," she whispered carrying the blue haired girl into their bedroom. "Slow or fast?" asked Makoto.

After Makoto had removed all of Ami's clothes but her dark blue panties she ran a feather all over Ami's body and sometimes barely touching Ami's skin. Makoto could tell she was driving her girlfriend crazy. "No," she told herself, "she is no longer your girlfriend but she is now you fiancé." Ami lay there begging Makoto for more when. Makoto kissed her and whispered in her ear while running a hand up her leg. "I will be right back and you can't move."

As she watched Makoto walk out the room Ami thought, "I do not know how much longer I can take this torture. She is driving me crazy and I just want to feel her in me." Ami whimpered as Makoto walked back in the room and she realized Makoto was carrying a small bowl of ice. "Makoto I can't take any more torture," she told the brunette.

"I thought you liked this?" Makoto asked appearing hurt.

"I am but I am burning up and I want to feel you so bad," Ami breathed quickly as she felt cool ice touch her tender skin. Makoto took the ice and slowly moved it around in a circular motion on Ami's breast enticing moan form the smaller girl.

"If she keeps moaning like this I will not be able to stay in control much longer," Makoto thought. Before Makoto could do anything else Ami wrapped her legs around the tall brunette and sat up. "What are you doing Ami?"

"These clothes are in my way," Ami told her as she opened Makoto's shirt exposing her chest to the blue haired girl. "This is what I wanted," Ami said leaning closer to Makoto chest causing the brown haired girl to moan. After driving Makoto to the brink of insanity by only touching her breast Ami asked, "Makoto are you burning up inside?"

"Kami yes," Makoto breathed.

"Do you want to feel me?" Ami asked moving to unzip Makoto's pants.

"Yes," Makoto twitched at the thought of another barrier between them being removed.

"Take these off," Ami ordered tugging at Makoto's pants. "Then we can feel each other."

* * *

><p>***Originally wrote Aug 2009 but was shorter than I originally realized so I am writing a new Ami and Makoto story for my Senshi Love fanfic collection. Decided to make the a stand alone piece. Cleaned up the spelling mistakes.<p>

****I got permission to used the setting of The Locket in my fanfic. The Locket is a club run by Juri from Utena and her girlfriend is Setsuna in Shanejayell's fanfic Arisugawa's Locket.

In case anyone was wondering the songs that were sung by the Senshi were as follows:

Usagi – Come on Baby Light My Fire (The Doors)

Rei – Can't Fight the Moonlight (LeAnn Rimes)

Ami –

Makoto – Hot For Teacher (Van Halen)

Minako – Time after Time (Cyndi Loper)

Setsuna – Two of Hearts (Stacy Q)

Haruka –

Michiru – You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban)

Hotaru –

ChibiUsa –

**DavisJes 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

****The Locket © Shanejayell****


End file.
